1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wood baseball bat and, more particularly, to a high-strength and high-performance wood baseball bat, which allows the user to adjust the center of gravity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular baseball bats include wood baseball bats and metal (aluminum) baseball bats. Using a wood baseball bat requires a higher batting skill than a metal baseball bat. However, some people prefer to use a wood baseball bat rather than a metal baseball bat because of the unique outer appearance of the wood baseball bat and the sound produced upon hitting against the ball.
However, a wood baseball bat has two major drawbacks that should be improved. One drawback of a wood baseball bat is its weak structural strength. The other drawback of a wood baseball bat is its poor batting performance (less power and not easy to control the hitting point).
Further, the center of gravity of a wood baseball bat is determined subject to its material and size (length and thickness). Because a conventional wood baseball bat is made of natural wood, it is difficult to control the density of the bat (either made of a wooden block by a lathe, or formed of wooden strips by compression). Wood baseball bats of the same size and same material may have a different center of gravity. The center of gravity different makes quality control difficult. Further, wood baseball bats made according to conventional techniques have their center of gravity limited to a narrow segment. Making a wood baseball bat having its center of gravity beyond such a narrow segment needs to change the size or proportion. The aforesaid drawbacks limit the flexibility in product design.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a wood baseball bat, which has a strong structural strength, and does not break easily.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a wood baseball bat, which provides a great moment when hitting the ball, and has a broad sweet spot for better performance.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a wood baseball bat, which allows adjustment of the center of gravity.
To achieve these objectives of the present invention, the baseball bat comprises a wood bat body having a handle at a first end thereof, a ball-hitting portion at a second end thereof, and a center through hole axially extended the first and second ends; a tubular core member made of a material selected from a group consisting of composite material, metal and plastics and fitted into the center through hole of the bat body, the core member having an inner thread corresponding in location to the ball-hitting portion of the bat body and a length shorter than the bat body; and a weight mounted inside the tubular core member and having an outer thread threadedly engaged with the inner thread of the core member such that the weight is movable along an axial direction of the core member when the weight is driven to rotate by an external force.